hwsinfinityfandomcom-20200213-history
Infinity Features
' ' A new way to experience roleplay We are not just one roleplay. We are an entire community of several different roleplays! All players may join any existing roleplay or even create their own, which takes place in any universe/earth/timeline within HWS: Infinity Multiverse..... on the event of massive player interest and culmination, possibly cross between one another. Freedom to create stories Everyone is allowed to make their own stories / roleplays here! The full power and control over the stories are given to those who created them Roleplay creators (or GMs) are capable of: #Creating any character they wish for their setting, that they see fit. #Applying existing system built over the years by HereWeStand and any tweaks of their own liking. #Accepting other players’ applications for their roleplay, as well as balancing them to GM’s liking. Pleasant roleplaying experience A common concern which often made roleplaying on discord feel uncomfortable was usually in emoji limit and people's confusing stack of nicknames. Vast amount of characters created by many people wouldn't fit in a regular 50 emojis, as well as emojis generally feeling and looking like a clunky workaround. The amount of characters each person has may also lead to the players setting their own stack of names and confusion during reading their post. E.g: @Nicole/Laura/Diana/Poison Ivy posted: '''*she walks to the bar alone* '''Which one is "she"? Nicole or Laura or ~''Aarrrrghh!'' Battling this problem, we've tried several new ways, until we found something everyone was satisfied with. Meet RodBot, the new bot that makes roleplaying on discord a pleasant and readable experience worthy of investing your time in! Not only giving our roleplay a pleasant and readable look, this bot has an in-built support for rolling, which makes solving situations on the fly very manageable, with little stress involved. Fun community Aside from the different roleplays you can join, we have fun minigame sessions hosted by our members, as well as a multiverse chat and ask channel in which all characters of all roleplays may cross over, meme, get to know each other and hang out for nothing but fun!. Music for roleplay setting On discord, you aren't confined to a single available playlist with songs which you've played to death and are getting quite sick of. Any music you find on youtube - you can play right for your encounter, for other people to hear! And best of all, double music bots give you the ability to set a Mood of your liking (like providing a rain sound when it rains in your roleplay, crowd noises for crowded setting of the story, etc). Roleplay Idea Generator We provided a special channel named #roleplay-generator, which is purposed to help members of all roleplays. Roleplay Generator will randomly pair a player with another, and provide random words as an inspiration/idea for their story. Vote-based roleplay sessions We also provide new, non-real time, vote-based encounters to address the regular issues that come with different timezones and large amount of characters involved or massive-scale encounters. Here, characters who are involved in a session are allowed to vote to determine what they will do next, which would affect the end of the story. This helps the GM to advance the plot whenever possible, knowing what will the entire group do, without having to wait for all participants to be online to roleplay. No longer will people who like to sleep when you're awake drag the roleplay into a postpone-hell. No longer are the GM's lost in a sea of chaotic messages trying to figure out what every person said or did to advance a massive encounter. ---- What are you waiting for? Join now! We hope to see you give one of our existing roleplays a try, or even make a new one with your own rules and mechanics! 'Click on the image below: ---- 'Featured Discord bots: rod.png|Rod|link=https://discordbots.org/bot/363100574222254091 himrepng.png|himebot|link=https://himebot.xyz/ juk.png|Jukebot|link=https://discordbots.org/bot/jukebot